U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,970 discloses a conventional ratchet screwdriver and comprises a mounting seat with multiple through holes which are defined radially therein and the actuating portions of the pawls are movably inserted into the through holes. There are circular holes defined axially in the front end of the mounting seat and the pivot ends of the pawls are engaged with the circular holes. It is noted that the assembling steps will be a time-consuming task because the pawls are inserted into the radial through holes and the axial circular holes. Especially for that the pivot end of each pawl is located at the middle portion of the top and bottom of the pawl, and the recess-conflicting wall of the tubular sleeve and the springs are respectively in contact the two opposite ends of the pawl, so that the pawl is pivoted about the pivot end. The pawl has to be made to large and this increases the size of the driving device of the screwdriver. Besides, the recess-conflicting walls of the tubular sleeve and the springs are respectively in contact the two opposite ends of the pawl so as to control the direction of the pawl, this will cause that driving direction to be unstable.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet driving device for a ratchet screwdriver to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.